Into the Pokemon World!
by Potterheadsunited
Summary: Due to an evil scheme from Team Rocket, 2 young boys and their teenage sister are brought into the world of Pokemon. Join Alexandra, Jakob, and Michael as they partake in their own Pokemon journey, complete with cameos from our favorite characters! Their adventure will be fraught with perils, as they fight the gyms to get to the Pokemon league! Set in season 1, through season 17.
1. Team Rocket

Due to an evil scheme from the diabolical organization, Team Rocket, 2 young kids and their teenage sister are brought from their quiet, peaceful life in the real world, into the wonderful world of Pokemon! Their journey will be fraught with perils, filled with adventure, and it will have some appearances from familiar faces! Now pay attention to their story, because, who knows, Team Rocket might target you next!

"OK, so we've watched dese little twoips all day, just like da boos told us too. Now what's da rest of da plan, Jess?" Said a shadowy figure in the corner of the bedroom, behind 3 little beds, with the shadows of kids on them. This figure was unusually short, at least for a human, and was standing between two more figures, these about 5 feet tall. The figure on the left punched the small one, and then replied with a snappish,

"Shut your mouth, Meowth! Your going to wake up the twerps!" Said the figure, with a definitely female voice. Now the figure on the right spoke to the both of them, but in a considerably quieter voice than the one called Meowth.

"But I don't get it either, Jessie. Why would the boss want them? I mean, they do know a lot about Pokemon, but to them, it's just a game, so why even capture them?" He said.

"I don't know, James, but if the boss told us to, then we have to do it!" Jessie snapped at James, then quickly stopped, because the biggest kid, the girl, was stirring. She mumbled something like,"Goldfish stew wanna be free." Then plopped over on her side, and fell back asleep. "We know that this one, the girl, is a light sleeper, and that the boys are very heavy sleepers. We also know that were supposed to grab a hold of them, then press this button, and then we should be rewarded by the boss. So the question is, why?" She said to James, who just shrugged and said,

" Why question it, if we'll get rewarded when we do it?" He said, already imagining the piles and piles of instant food he could buy with his share.

"Jimmy's right, Jess. Let's just grab hold of dese twoips, and get a move on!" Said Meowth.

"Yes, I want my instant noodles!" Cried James, earning an eye roll from both Jessie and Meowth.

"Your right, let's do it! I'll grab the girl, you guys each get a boy, and then lets go!" Jessie says, very loudly, causing all three of the kids to stir in their sleep. Jessie gasped, but the kids fell back asleep. She sighed in relief, and then grabbed a fistful of the girls long hair, causing the girl to mumble, but otherwise she stayed asleep. James climbed into the Lightning McQueen themed bed to get to the middle child, and took a hold of his shirt. Meowth took the little one, grabbing his arm, and then they each game a thumbs up, and Jessie pushed the button. They each glowed blue for a few seconds, finally waking up the kids, who each gave a scream, then tugged themselves lose, before disappearing into nothing, with a bright, white, flash.

The kids woke up a few minutes later, still in their pajamas, on a dirt path in the middle of a forest. The oldest, a girl, stood up, her eyes flashing.

"Who were those people? Where are we? Jakob? Michael? Are you okay? Get u-AHHHH! She shrieked, having just seen a Pidgey fly by. "GET UP GET UP GET UP!" She panicked, picking up Jakob, who wrestled out of her grasp and stood up. Michael got up as well, wincing slightly at his bruised arm.

" I don't care where we are, I want to kill those people for bruising my arm! That cat had some wicked strength." He cried, holding his slightly purple arm.

"Alex, why are you yelling so much?" Asked Jakob, trying to calm down his flustered, screaming sister.

"I JUST SAW A REAL PIDGEY! A POKEMON!" She shrieked at him, causing him to sweat drop. Wait, sweat drop?

"Uh, Jakob, not to alarm, you, but I think there is some sort of bug on your head. It's about the size of my hand." He said calmly, knowing that his brother had a severe fear of most bugs, and would freak out.

"EEEEUUUUGGHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He yelled, running around in a circle and screaming to high heaven. Jakob and Alex both laughed, doubling over in order to breathe. Their noise level alerted some passersby, causing them to stop out of concern.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked one of the three, a young red head, barely over Jakob's age. Far from helping, this caused now Jakob to freak out even more, for this was Misty, and he had a severe case of the love bug when it came to her.

"U-uh, yeah. I-it's j-just fine."He stammered out, causing Misty to raise her eyebrows. Meanwhile, one of her traveling companions, and tall boy of about 13, was drooling at something, and his eyes had somehow turned to hearts. He was staring right at Alex, who had stopped laughing by this point, for she had just seen her three favorite characters of any TV show, ever. She was standing with one hand on her hip, they other one hanging idly by her side, calmly contemplating whether or not to believe that this was real, or to pass it off as an odd hallucination, a mere figment of her imagination. While she was contemplating, the young boy, known as Brock, jumped up to her, grasping her hands in his, and struck what he thought was a very handsome pose, though it actually made him look like a little kid.

"Hello, I saw you freaking out and I was wondering, do you need any manly assistance? My name is Brock, and it would be the greatest honor if you would bestow upon me your na-AHH!" He yelled, his sentence cut off, as Misty grabbed his ear and dragged him away. Meanwhile, the youngest of the three, Ash Ketchum,, walked up and said, in his trademark saying,

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Do you have any Pokemon? Do you wanna battle?" He said, always battle ready. Meanwhile, on his shoulder, Pikachu smiled, and said,

" Pika Pikapi Pikachu chuPika." Which meant, "Yeah, Ash wants to battle!" in Pika speak.

"No, I don't, because I'm dreaming. I will now go back to sleep, and then when I wake up, I'll be back in my own world..." Alex said, deciding to just pass this whole thing off as an odd dream, caused by the giant ice cream sundae she had had the night before. She then curled up on the ground, said goodnight to Jakob and Michael, and tried to fall asleep. Jakob rolled his eyes, then grabbed Alex by the arm and hoisted her up.

"I'm trying to sleep, Jakob, now let me go." She said before realizing that he was causing her pain by holding her arm, which meant that she couldn't be dreaming. She stood up, brushing some of her auburn hair own of her eyes, and blushed.

"Uh, heh, yeah, um, I was just pretending, so, um, yeah, THIS ISN'T A DREAM!" She yelled, finally letting her fear get the best of her.

"Hey, calm down, beautiful!" Brock said, wrenching his ear out of Misty's grip, and running to Alex."If I could be of any assistance, just ask! I'm always here for some help!" He struck another one of his "dramatic" poses, smiling, before inquiring, "What's your name, my dream girl?"

"ALEX!" She screamed, before realizing that she had screamed, and calming down a bit. "Sorry, I-I meant Alex. It's short for Alexandra." She said, nervousness now replacing the fear in her voice.

"Alexandra, Alexandra, what a beautiful name! The very sound of it makes my heart happy! My name is Brock but I would prefer if you would call me your dream boy." He said, once again grasping his hands in her own, and looking into her hazel eyes.

"Alright, Romeo, it's time to stop!" Misty said, grabbing his ear and dragging him away, to his objections.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, bringing their attention back to him. "Do ya have any Pokemon? I want a battle!" He yelled, causing Micheal, ever the shy one, to cringe.

"No. You should be glad! If I did, I'd totally kick your behind!" Jakob proclaimed loudly, earning an eye roll from his sister, and a bigger cringe from his brother.

"No way! I have the best Pokemon ever!" Ash yelled to the world, apparently challenging anyone who wished to object to do so. No one did. He struck a dramatic pose, then turned to Alex, and began questioning her.

"How come you don't have any Pokemon? Do you not like Pokemon?" He asked, glaring at the simple fact that anyone could hate Pokemon.

"No, we're just, uh, new trainers! Yeah, we haven't gotten our starter Pokemon yet!" She lied quickly, her brother giving her a sideways glance before nodding.

"Really?" Ash said, his eyes softening just a little. "We just left Professor Oak's! It's right through here! We could take you there!" He said, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of being able to introduce new trainers to the world he loves so much.

"OK!" Jakob yelled, cutting off Alex before she could speak. The idea of having his own Pokemon was a good one, to all three of them, really.

"Alright, then let's go. Allow me to assist you, Alex!" Brock said, jumping to her side and grabbing her hand. Misty tried to pull Micheal up, but he winced at the pain in his arm. It had now turned a light purple, veins showing up and down the bruised arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She asked him, finally noticing the purple hue of his left arm. She gasped, calling Brock over.

"Don't worry, I shall return soon!" He cried dramatically, before running over to Misty. He looked over the arm, before grimacing and reaching into his bag.

"It looks broken. I have some medicine that will numb the pain for a bit, but you need to be taken to the Doctor. It needs to be looked at by a professional." He said, pouring some orange liquid into a plastic cup, then handing it to Michael. He muttered his thanks, then drank the medicine in one swig. He winced for a second, but then his face relaxed, and he bent his arm, actually able to move it.

"Thanks a lot! That really helped!" He said, all shyness melting away. "Now let's go get those Pokemon!" He yelled, marching away.

"Uh, dude, it's in the other direction..."Ash said, causing Michael to double back, going the other way.

"Hey." Alex said, nudging Ash. "It's better to just let him keep going. Once he get's his mind set on something, he gets it." Alex whispered to him. He nodded, then set off to go talk to Jakob about something. Misty quickened her pace, coming to talk to Alex.

"Hi, I'm Misty. I already know your name. Your Alex." She said.

"Hi." Alex replied. "What are you supposed to say to a cartoon character?" She thought frantically.

"So, do you know what Pokemon your going to pick? They have Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander to pick, but they also usually have one more. That's how Ash got Pikachu." She said. Alex was relieved that Misty picked the topic. Of course, she already knew exactly what she was going to pick.

"Bulbasaur." She said immediately. "Grass types are my favorite."

"Water types are the best though." She replied just as fast.

"Grass types have the advantage over water." Alex replied with ease. As a kid, she had loved the Pokemon games, but would only train Grass types. She had loved them since she caught her first Bellsprout. She had eventually evolved it into Victreebel, and had trained it to be her best Pokemon. After that, she had learned all she could about grass type Pokemon, from Bulbasaur to had been 6 at the time.

"Type advantage doesn't matter, not to some trainers, not to me." Misty said, bringing Alex out of her memories.

"Yeah, I guess not, but my favorites will always be Grass." She said, picturing the huge, powerful Venusaur she would soon have, once she trained Bulbasaur for a bit. Misty started to say something, but was cut off by an outburst of noise from up ahead.

"Water beats fire!"

"Fire types look cooler!

"But I want Squirtle!

"I'm just saying, you should get Charmander!

"NO! I want Squirtle!"

Ash and Jakob were fighting about Pokemon, again. Alex ran forward and grabbed her brother, while Misty bashed Ash on the head repeatedly.

"How could you! Stop fighting, stop it!"

"He's allowed his own favorite, and I think a water type would be perfect!"

Now each girl was fighting with a boy, Alex with Jakob and Misty with Ash. The boys hung their heads in shame, mostly because they didn't want to be hit by Misty. Alex wasn't totally ruling out hitting her brother, either. She glared at him, and he shrunk down.

"We we're just having a friendly discussion..." Ash said, but cowered under the look Misty gave him.

"Friendly? Cerulean City could have heard you, and we're already near Cinnabar Island! I don't call that friendly!" She yelled, causing Ash to wince. Jakob spoke up next.

"I just told him that I wanted Squirtle. He said that Charmander was cooler. I didn't think we were yelling so loud. I was being quiet" He said quickly, trying to get all the words out before any violent interruptions. Alex made a movement towards him, but Brock intervened, holding her off, and trying to calm her down.

"Let me go, I wanna hit him, lemme go, come on, lemme go!" She yelled, struggling against his arms, trying to get to Jakob. Jakob yelped and ran to hide behind Michael, who chuckled, and moved out of the way. He barely hid Jakob anyway, being 2 years younger and much shorter. Jakob yelped again, jumping behind a tree to hide himself.

Alex had started to calm down, so Brock let her go. She was breathing heavily, and a few strands of her auburn hair floating out of her ponytail. She brushed off her clothes, and quickly apologized to Jakob. Misty let Ash go, telling him that if he yelled again, he would have to answer to her. Michael was standing out near a tree, smirking at the whole scene, as if he found it funny. Alex brushed one last piece of dirt off of her shorts, before setting off down the path once more, excited about getting her first Pokemon, the ticket to the life she had always wished she had.

A/N Hey, this took a while to write, so I hope you liked it. I'll try and update sometime this week. Also, I'm accepting OCs for cameo appearances, as either rivals or friends, so send me your applications by PM. Here's the format I want it in-

Name-

Age-

Appearance(Hair, clothes, highlights, any special items, ect.)-

Personality-

Pokemon team(If any)-

Quotes(EG. "Holy mother of Cheese!" "What the Taco?")-

I'll accept anything that is sent to me, as long as it's clean. So send away! And remember, Review, recommend, review!


	2. The Truth is Revealed

Into the Pokemon World! Chapter 2

A/N Alright, here we go, I'm gonna get this fic into full swing! I got a few OCs, but I'm only using one this , here we go!

Last time, our new heroes were brought into the world of Pokemon by Team Rocket, and were almost instantly found by Ash and his friends. Brock took an instant liking to Alex, but, seriously, what girl doesn't he like? Now, Ash is bringing the 3 to Professor Oak's to get their starters, but will soon be sidetracked!

"How long til we get to Professor oak's place, Ash?" Asked the tall girl with the auburn hair.

"Only a little bit longer, Alex, now stop asking!" Ash replied. He turned, hearing chuckling behind him, and a girl walked up to him, her fiery red contrasting with her sea green eyes.

"She sounds like you, you hypocrite!" She said, hitting him on the head for good measure. "You could not stop asking, 'When's the next gym? Where is it? How long until we get there?' It drove us all mad!" She said, doing a cruel but accurate impression of Ash. Alex laughed, while Ash sweat dropped, groaning. This caught the attention of a kid on the side of the street. He was sitting on a log next to a fire, shadows dancing across his red, shoulder length hair, the yellow highlights blending in nicely. He stood up, revealing his attire. Long, army camo jeans, a matching jacket, and a white t-shirt. His boots, also camo, were immaculately clean, as if he polished them 5 minutes ago. His red, wire rimmed glasses flashed in the light of the fire.

"Hey, you're that kid who just beat Sabrina, aren't you?" He said, addressing Ash. His voice was deep and low, but still laid back, calm, almost. "I want a battle, right here, right now." He said, still talking to Ash as if he was the only person in the entire forest.

"A-a battle?" Ash said, slightly taken aback. "I accept! Let's go Pikachu!" He said, getting his battle mind on. The kid unclipped a Pokeball, throwing it with a cry of, "Come on out, Arturia!"

"Arturia? I've never heard of a Pokemon called Arturia." Jakob whispered to Alex, waiting for the ball to open. It did, and out came a scyther. It got into a battle stance, it's long knife like arms up in the air.

"Scy! Ther!" It said, awaiting a battle command. Pikachu did the same, standing battle ready, awaiting Ash's command.

"Pikachu, use a thunder shock!" Ash cried, starting the battle. Pikachu's red cheeks began to spark, and he let of a huge burst of electricity, shocking Scyther before it could dodge. Scyther winced, obviously hurt, but hen steeled himself and straightened up.

"Arturia! Use a scratch attack!" The scyther ran forward, and tried to scratch Pikachu, but Pikachu was to fast for him. The little mouse ran forward, after Ash's yell of, "Agility, Pikachu!" Pikachu ran so fast that all you could see was a yellow blur.

"This is amazing! Who would have ever thought we'd be wittnessing a live Pokemon battle!" Michael said to his siblings. They both nodded, with huge grins on their faces. In truth, Alex had had this exact same battle on her HeartGold game. Her Pikachu had totally kicked that trainer's scyther's butt! So it was really weird to be seeing the same battle she had done a million times, acted out right here in front of her. She was a little freaked out, but really loved the idea of battling and really wanted to learn how to really do it, so she turned her attention back to the match. She was glad she did, because right at that moment, Pikachu let off a HUGE burst of electricity, causing scyther to faint, right there on the dirt path. Brock let out a yell of, "Scyther is unable to battle! The winner is Pikachu!" then sat back down next to Alex. He did that corny yawn thing, and tried to put his arm around Alex, but she yawned too, and scootched down the seat toward Jakob, to talk to him. Brock sunk down in his seat, before running off to try and get to Alex again.

Meanwhile, Ash was talking to this kid. They were laughing, and Misty was completely fangirling over his huge water type, Gyrados, whom he had nicknamed sweetheart. Gyrados had always creeeped out Alex, who thought that their ever present silent yell face was really weird looking. Other than that, she sorta liked water types, but just thought that grass types were much cooler. Alex got up and moved slowly towards the little clearing in which Gyrados was sitting with Misty. She flinched slightly as Gyrados looked at her, and when he began to move towards her, she lost it. She began to scream, but then Gyrados snuggled up to her. She loved the cool, smooth feel of Gyrados's scales, and as it got closer, she relaxed, and Gyrados figured her job was done. She sat down, or sat as much as a giant snake-dragon-lizard thing can sit, and the new kid walked over to her.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said, petting Gyrados. Alex moved closer to this new kid, who was about an inch taller than her. She was very tall for her age, about 5 foot 9, and anyone taller than her really freaked her out. It was just one of her pet peeves, like loose screws, and broken hairbrushes. So when she say tis new guy, she got annoyed. She walked up to him, and decided to introduce herself.

"Hey, I'm Alex. Why are you so tall?" She said, deciding to be straight with him. He looked taken aback for a minute, before replying, in his laid back voice,

"I'm Briar. Briar Victoria. And, just so you know, I've always been tall." He said, chuckling. Alex smiled, and held out her hand, which he took, and shook with surprising strength, for his slightly wiry figure.

"So, where are you guys heading?" Briar asked, flicking a strand of red hair out of his eyes and sitting down on the ground.

"We're going to Professor Oak's for our starter Pokemon." Alex said, sitting down next to him, and leaning back to look at the sky.

"Ah, yes, Oak. I remember my starter. At that time, he had Bellsprout, Vulpix, and Poliwag. I picked Vulpix, and now she's really tough. Not to brag, ut I think I've trained her really well." He said, unclipping a poke ball from his belt. He enlarged it, and then threw it out into the sky. The red light came out, and materialized into the little fire fox, which gave a happy little mewl, and crawled into it's trainer's lap. Briar smiled, and began to stroke the Vulpix, which closed it's eyes happily.

"So, do you know what Pokemon you're going to pick?" He asked, looking up at Alex. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm gonna pick Bulbasaur. Then I'm gonna become the best grass-type trainer in the world!" She cried, striking a dramatic pose, her arm up in the air. Briar chuckled.

"Yeah. I used to want to be a fire type trainer, but then I caught Scyther, and I just started catching everything I could. I'm really happy with my team." He said, smiling up at Sweethart as he talked. Alex and Briar seemed to get along really well, and continued to talk and laugh, unaware that, right at this moment, they were being watched. Watched by three people, well, two people and a Pokemon.

"Grrrr! I can't believe those twerps got away, and then found the other twerps! Just our luck!" Jessie growled in a low whisper.

"Yes, they took away my instant noodles!" James cried, tears threatening to spill at the thought of the deliciously tempting pork flavored noodles.

"Shut it James!" Jessie snapped, whacking James on the side of his head.

"Owww! Jessie!" He moaned, massaging his poor, assaulted head. Meowth snickered, and James glared at him, while Jessie turned her attention back to the "twerps" in the clearing.

"Hey, here they come!" She whispered, as the group of trainers began to slowly walk past, still talking and laughing.

"Annnnd three... Two... One! Lets do this!" She said, and they all jumped out of the bush they were in, though James' foot got caught, and he faceplanted.

"It's Team Rocket!" Yelled Ash, holding Pikachu closer so that Team Rocket couldn't take him. Pikachu's red sacs began to spark.

Alex's eyes widened. They were the ones who had brought them here! Now they were gonna expose them, and just when she was going to get a Bulbasaur! She turned towards Jakob, and saw that he was looking really downcast. Michael was next to him, and he was standing with his arms crossed, seemingly putting 2+2 together in his mind.

"Mwahahahaha! Prepare for trouble, were back for more!" Jessie proclaimed to the group of preteens, striking her usual dramatic pose. Next to her, James did the same, twigs stuck in his hair.

"Hahahahaha! Make it double, for our final score!" He replied.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" She cried, holding out her hands.

"James!" He replied, grasping them in his own.

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth dropped in, saying his only line.

"Forget it, you're not getting Pikachu!" Ash yelled to them, unclipping a Pokeball.

"Oh, we're not here for Pikachu today, young twerp." James said, unclipping his as well.

"We're here for those twerps who got away!" She said, grabbing her Pokeball. She threw it, with a cry of, "Come out, Arbok!" The snake Pokemon emerged, crying her name, before getting into a battle stance. Brock jumped in front of Alex.

"What do you want with them?" He yelled. He grabbed Onix's Pokeball, and threw it, calling out his Onix to battle.

"Yooooooooooor!" It growled, glaring at Arbok.

"You mean they haven't told you?" Jessie said, a flash of evil in her blue eyes. She snickered.

"What are they talking about, Alex?" Misty asked, staring at her curiously. Alex sat down, and began to cry, the events of the day washing over her as she sobbed. Brock went to comfort her, but Misty pulled him back by the ear.

"I-i'm sorry! We didn't t-think you'd b-believe us if we told the t-t-truth!" She cried. "We're not from here... W-we're from a different... A d-different universe." She sobbed.

"What? A different universe? Do you mean Hoenn? That's not that far away." Ash said, being dense as always. Misty smacked him. Good for her.

"N-no! I m-mean a place where P-pokemon d-don't exist! Where they're j-just games, and t-tv shows!" She wailed.

"But, that's impossible!" Misty cried, sitting down on the ground.

"But it's true. Didn't you wonder why you found three kids in the middle of a forest without any Pokemon, so far from Professor Oak's?" Jakob said, pulling Alex close, as he sat down too. Brock looked like the urge to comfort her was overwhelming him.

"These idiot's came and tried to kidnap us while we were sleeping." Michael said, pointing to Team Rocket. They smiled at them.

"W-we didn't know w-what to s-say! I thought I-i was dreaming!" Alex cried miserably. Brock let out a cry, and wrenched his ear from Misty's grip, going to comfort Alex.

"Well then, we'll help you get back! Who cares if you're from another universe! We'll help you!" Ash cried, going to help Alex up.

"Yeah, we don't care, and I believe you!" Misty said, help Jakob off the ground, as he blushed.

"I LOVE YOU ANYWAY!" Brock cried, hearts replacing his slitty eyes, hugging Alex, as she sobbed.

"Enough lovey-doveyness! Dose Twoips belong to us!" Meowth said, pressing a button. A cage shot out, holding all of the kids, except for Briar. He seemed like this whole thing was overwhelming him completely. A hand shot out of the remote as well, grabbing Pikachu from Ash's grip.

"Might as well kill two birds with one stone!" Jessie laughed. Pikachu tried to thunder shock, but he might as well have hit them with a girly pink ribbon, for all it worked.

"Shock proof, shook proof, we upgraded the shock proof!" James sang. He did a little dance, while Jessie and Meowth shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Let us out!" Cried Alex, shaking the metal bars of the cage. Ash took out one of his Pokeballs. He threw it, and out came the sole thing that could calm Alex down. A grass type Pokemon.

"Bulba! Saur!" It cried. Alex lunged at it, and gave it a smothering hug.

"Oh my glob! It's a grass type! Whoo hoo!" She cried, laughing as she hugged the poor creature.

"Bulba!" It cried, glaring at the poor girl, trying to wrench itself free of her grip. Alex knew she was being slightly insane, but she always had been about her grass types... Anything from Bulbasaur to Victreebel to Vileploom... She would love.

"Hey, Alex... I think you should let Bulbasaur go now..." Misty said, staring at her. Alex blushed, and let Bulbasaur go.

"Bulbasaur, razor leaf!" Cried Ash. Bulbasaur set loose his leaves, and the cages bars shattered. Team Rocket screamed, and Jessie hit James.

"I thought you said it was leaf proof!" Jessie cried, smacking James repeatedly.

"Well... Da shock proof cost more, so we couldn't get da leaf proof too..." Meowth muttered, cowering under the extreme force of Jessie's rage.

"Bulbasaur, solar beam!" Yelled Ash, causing Team Rocket to snap around. Bulbasaur began powering its signature attack, smiling at Team Rocket's terrified faces.

"Bulba...SAUR!" It yelled, firing off its solar beam. Team Rocket screamed as the beam hit them, and Meowth let go of the hand. Pikachu dropped to the ground, and ran to Ash, who was chuckling at Team Rocket's failure.

Something exploded, and team Rocket flew away, with a cry of, "We're blasting off again!"

Brock ran to Alex, hugging her tightly. "I don't care where you're from, I LOVE YOU!" He cried. Misty face-palmed, then pulled him away by the ear. Ash replaced Brock's place, sitting down next to Alex.

"So... You still want a Bulbasaur?" he asked, grinning. His grin soon spread to her face, and she jumped up in the air.

"Yes! Of course! Thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled, giving Ash a hug. He blushed, patting her awkwardly on the head.

"So I still get my Squirtle?" Jakob asked, and Misty walked to him.

"Of course. No one should be denied the joy of Pokemon! Especially water-types!" She cried. Jakob laughed, then jumped as well. Michael joined him, jumping up and down and yelling, "Charmander! Charmander! Wooo!" Briar walked over, staring at Alex.

"You- you're not from here, then?" He asked, sitting down in the grassy area.

"Nope! But I get a Pokemon anyway!" She cried, sitting down next to him. He laughed, then turned to Misty and Ash, who were talking to Jakob. Briar thought for a second, then looked as if he remembered something important.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've gotta go... My mom makes me come back home for a checkup every year, and now I've gotta go back to Celadon..." He trailed off, staring at the ground.

"You're from Celadon? You must know Erika!" Alex cried, staring at him. He nodded, and Alex whooped.

"First off, we'll be going to Celadon for our Rainbow Badge, and Erika trains grass-types!" She yelled, jumping up and down. She hadn't realized she would be meeting gym leaders in her initial shock... Now she would meet Erika, her idol!

"Well, I hope to see you there, then... See ya guys later!" Briar said, waving to them as he walked away, into the forest. They waved back, knowing they would see him again.

"Shall we get going, then?" Ash asked, turning towards the path, marked, "To Pallet Town." Alex jumped up, and ran ahead, laughing about her Bulbasaur. Everyone ran after her, Misty yelling, "Wait up!" as they ran into the dense trees.

*********************************Line Break******************************

A/N So I finally uploaded it! Good for me! Still accepting OCs, at least 5 more... Also, little announcement. I have a fic, Red Lightning, that I uploaded months ago. People liked it and all, but I ran out of inspiration. It's Invader Zim, so if anyone wants it, just ask, and you can have it. It is first come first serve, so only the first one who sends me a PM for it will get it. Anyway, remember, Read and Review, and follow!


	3. The Name's Butch

A/N A wild update appeared! Sorry for the wait, I am really sorry! I... Started watching Once Upon a Time... Three days ago... And haven't stopped since... I am truly obsessed, my dear fans. And because of that, I haven't been posting... I'm sorry. Anyway, this update comes to you out of a rare Netflix blackout( It's only in my house, I have NO idea why), and it will be long, I promise. At least 4000 words. I've got two OCs today, and I'm giving you guys an OC list thingy for my OCs, Alex, Jakob, and Michael, because I read my own chapters(Like the obsessive compulsive author that I am), and I realized I never really described them, so here goes.

Name- Alex Surona.

Age- 13, will turn 14 in April.

Appearance- Light brown hair down to her shoulders, light hazel eyes, tanned skin, and a weird scar on the back of her hand. She wears a green trainer jacket with a red tee underneath, and a pair of light turquoise jeans with flower decals, and purple sneakers.

Pokemon- None yet.

Personality- Hyper, happy, and bouncy. She will be serious only when needed, but is otherwise so hyper she can't stop. She loves yelling random things at random times, and will challenge anyone who hate Grass type Pokemon.

Catchphrases- "Cheese and Flaming Cheese!" "My holy taco, what happened?" "Mustaches... Are my life!" "I like peanuts, and I like butter, but I do NOT like peanut butter! Weird!" "I WILL catch a Shaymin, and no one will tell me otherwise!"

Name- Jakob Surona.

Age- 11 and a half.

Appearance- Dark brown, almost black hair shaved close to his head, dark brown eyes, tanned skin. He wears a red jacket with gray tee, and blue jeans. He wears gray sneakers with Onix's drawn on the sides.

Pokemon- None yet.

Personality- Reserved and shy, except around friends. WHen with his friends, he will use really long sentences and big words just to annoy them. He can be really annoying at times, but is mostly just plain happy. Loves Wander over Yonder, will quote incessantly.

Catchphrases- "Haaaapppyyy..." "I... Have absolutely positively no possible explaination for that odd phenomenon..." "Rock types roll!" "I roll my eyes in your face! Ha!" "Hey! Head case! Iiiiiiiis Thiiiiis Youuuuuur Sooooooooock?"

Name- Michael Surona.

Age- 9, turns 10 in a month.

Appearance- Light brown, almost blond hair with dark brown roots, green eyes, slightly tanned skin, and drawn in lightening bolt scar on his head(Is huge Harry Potter fan). Wears white jacket with black tee shirt and black jeans, and white sneakers.

Personality- Will quote Harry Potter all the time. Is hyper just like his sister, but sometimes reserved and shy like his brother. He likes Wander over Yonder like Jakob, but not as much. Loves reading books, will almost always be seen behind one.

Catchphrases- "I am the biggest Potterhead ever... In all time!" "EARTHQUAKE!... Just kidding!" "Candy corns... I love them!"

Alright, so those are the OC thingys... I have no idea what to call them. Anyway, here goes. Chapter 3, here we come!

********************************Line Break*******************************

"There's Pallet!" Ash cried. Alex gasped in delight.

"I can't belive it! Let's go get some Pokemon!" Alex pumped her fist into the air. This was just too exciting! She ran ahead, giggling like a madman.

"Alex! Wait!" Jakob yelled. Too late. She fell down a hill, rolling the rest of the way to Pallet.

"Alex!" Misty yelled. The five ran down the hill, Brock waving his arms wildly.

"Wait! Wait! Come back! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. Misty sighed, and decided to drag him down the hill, by the ear. Brock yelled in pain.

They reached the bottom quickly, and found Alex... Standing up, unbruised, completely clean, as if she hadn't fallen at all. Ash gasped.

"How... You- hill- fall what?" He yelled, blibbering like n idiot. Michael looked at him sympathetically.

"Did a Wrackspurt fly in your head again? There are a lot of those here..." Alex rolled her eyes, but Ash, who had now idea what a Wrackspurt was, jumped up and down.

"What's that? A new Pokemon? Where can I get it?" He questioned wildly. Michael laughed, pleased at the reaction he got out of Ash.

"...I'll tell you later." This annoyed Ash to no limit, but Michael just laughed. None of them realized that Alex was already halfway to town, until she yelled wildly, "See you guys at Professor Oak's!"

"Alex!" They yelled, continuing the chase. This was going to be a long day...

*******************************Line Break********************************

"There they are. We'll catch them ourselves for the Boss. Then he'll see that Jessie and... What was his name again?"

"John..."  
"OK, John then, they are not fit for Team Rocket! The boss will see, once we have these little brats in our hands, that we are so much better than those goody-goodies and their half-wit Meowth!"

Cassidy and Butch were sitting in a dark Pallet alleyway, watching the group of 6 progress slowly through town, with the black haired one in the lead. They were watching them, of course, because they wanted to show the boss how _real_ criminals work, unlike Jessie and James. Then they'd be the best... And get that cool promotion!

"Cass... How're we gonna do it this time?" Butch asked. He hadn't been let in on Cassidy's plan yet... He was beginning to feel left out.

"We're gonna dress up as shop owners, nice old folks who want to talk. We'll gain their trust, get them to like us, and then we'll invite the ones we need into the back room to help us "Get some coffee beans". We'll trap them, take them, and then relax as we enjoy our brand new promotion! It's ingenious, right?" She smiled at her own genius, but Butch seemed to be having doubts, as a frown graced his face.

"Cassidy, isn't that what Jessie and James do?" He asked. Cassidy whipped around, apparently insulted.

"NO! That's what they fail to do! We'll succeed, where they have failed!" She yelled. Butch recoiled as though he was hit, but recovered quickly.

"Yes... You're right! Now, let's execute plan Awesome now!" He yelled. Cassidy grimaced.

"I... Never authorized that name..." She was apparently disgusted by the horrid... Childish name her partner had come up with.

"But I like it!" He whined. Cassidy sighed. Sometimes, she wondered why they had failed in their previous attempts at stealing Pokemon. Then she saw Butch. This was going to be a long day...

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Hello, little lady! Would you be interested in this fine necklace to grace your pretty neck?" Alex jumped backwards, almost knocking over Brock. The man had appeared out of nowhere, and scared her badly.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mam." He said. Now that Alex looked closer, he actually wasn't that scary. He had jet black hair, slicked back into a smooth hairstyle. He was wearing a red vest with a black blazer, and a red tie. He had a white undershirt, and black pants that matched his vest. A flat red hat topped off the outfit, which, after getting over the initial shock of all the red and black, the effect was quite pleasant, and the outfit was definitely color coordinated.

He held up a hand for Alex to shake, and there was a weird red device on his wrist. Brock gasped.

"T-that's a Poketran!" He spluttered in shock. The man smiled.

"Yes. It helps when you can understand your Pokemon when you are a traveling businessman..." Brock's mouth was hanging open in shock. Alex stared from Brock to the red device, utterly confused.

"What is a Poketran?" She asked. Brock snapped out of his stupor.

"It's a Pokemon translator, but it costs a ton, and they're super rare! I've always wanted one! Brock gushed, staring at the man in admiration. Alex thought that was a bit much. Why would you need a Pokemon translator if you could just have Meowth? Team Rocket follows them so much anyway, why even bother saving up?

"Where are my manners?" The man said. "My name is Constantine Grey, and I am a traveling salesman... I specialize in Pokegear and stylish ways to change it up a bit. See this necklace right here?" He gestured to a red necklace with a green spot. "It's a Pokedex. Just scan the Pokemon with this, and the information is sent to your Pokedex. It's incredibly timesaving." Now that was something that Alex would like!

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey. How much for the necklace?" She asked. Mr. Grey grinned.

"200 Poke-dollars." Now that was something that Alex couldn't afford... Darn her low(meaning no) money.

"I'll buy it." Brock said, pushing in front of her. Alex gasped.

"No. Brock, you can't buy that for me! It's too expensive!" She grabbed his arm, but he just smiled at her.

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift!" He said. Alex knew he loved all pretty girls, and would do most things for them, but this was a bit much...

Brock handed the salesman the money, and he handed Brock the necklace. Brock gave Alex the necklace, and she blushed.

"T-thanks, Brock." She blushed. "Can I try it out?" She asked the salesman. He nodded, grabbing a Pokeball off his belt.

"Go, Flygon!" He threw it, and out popped the Ground/Dragon dual type. Jakob gasped, as he did whenever anything remotely like a Rock type appeared, and Alex scanned it. Her new necklace beeped, and then a light, feminine voice came out of a hidden speaker.

"Flygon, the Fly Pokemon. Flygon whip up sand as they fly to hide themselves. The red gear over their eyes protects them from the sandstorm." It beeped again. Alex gasped softly.

"This is so cool..." She murmured. Brock smiled.

"Brock... I didn't know you would do THAT for a girl!" Ash laughed, clapping a hand on his friends shoulder. Brock smiled, then turned to Misty.

"How come you didn't pull my ear that time? Not that I'm complaining!" He asked. Misty smiled at him.

"I didn't think it would be a good thing to do this time..." Offering no further explanation, she walked away to go tell Jakob something. Brock just stared, and Ash shrugged.

"Hey Alex!" Michael called to her. She looked up from examining Flygon. "Shouldn't we be going to the Professor's?" Alex gasped.

"Oh my God, you're right! Sorry Mr. Grey, we've gotta go!" She yelled. She took off down the brick road, the other five right on her tail. She didn't stop running until they were outside the door of the large tan brick building. Alex could see a few Bellsprout and an Oddish in the field, but there would be time for checking them out later. Right now, she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of her and her... OH come on!  
A tall boy had approached her, waving wildly. He looked to be about 15, with big bulky glasses. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt, khakis, and had a dark green backpack in one hand. His hair was light brown, curling slightly at the edges. A panting Charmander, and a cooing Pidgey followed behind. He caught up to her, panting slightly, and looked up.

"Professor's-*Puff*- not-*Puff*- home." He puffed. Alex gasped.

"What do you mean he's not home? He's gotta be home!" She panicked, staring at him.

"Alex! Wait up!" Misty yelled, running up the driveway. She stopped at the door, clutching the stich in her side. She was soon followed by the other four, Ash panting hard.

"He's not home! Why isn't he home!" She yelled. Jakob grimaced.

"He's probably working... With Tracey..." Alex shuddered. She had always resented how nerdy Tracey Sketchit had replaced funny, girl-loving Brock in season two. But she knew Tracey wasn't here yet... Brock went with Ash and Misty to Johto, and if Ash had gone to the Orange Islands already, the he would be gloating about his Snorlax, and they'd already be in Johto. It wasn't Tracey, though, so why wasn't Oak home?

"Nope, Tracey isn't here yet..." Jakob nodded. "Let's go look for Professor Oak, then!" Jakob's eyes widened.

"Are you out of your flip-pickling lump-zorp?" He yelled. Alex laughed.

"Dude, Wander quotes won't help... They never help... Never." Jakob looked down, ashamed. Ash, Brock, and Misty watched this whole exchange, utterly confused.

"Professor's over here." The boy said. He pointed to the forest behind the house, in which a few Caterpie and a Weedle were visible. Alex shuddered, and Misty screamed. They both HATED bug types...

"What's your name?" Ash asked the boy. He replied quickly, but by using as little words as possible.

"Matthias Salizem." His Charmander jumped up onto his shoulder, grinning.

"Char... Charmander! Charmander Char Char!" He yelled. Unlike his trainer, Charmander seemed to like talking. The Pidgey cooed softly.

"Hi little guy... Could you take us to him?" Alex petted the Charmander's head as she asked Matthias. He nodded, then swiftly walked away, towards the forest.

"W-we're not going in t-there, are we?" Misty asked. Alex nodded solemnly. She was going to get a Bulbasaur, no one, not even a bug type, could stop her.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Professor Oak?" Ash yelled. A few nearby Pidgey glared as they looked for a good worm for dinner. He trudged on, following Alex and that other kid, Matthias. Brock and Jakob echoed his calls.

The seven had been searching for a few hours now, but the Pokemon Professor was no where to be seen. Ash was getting worried.

"Where the heck is he?" Alex yelled. A weedle squirmed up to her, tracking dirt behind it. Alex shrieked, but the Weedle was determined. It stopped by her foot, then, resorting to its last resort, shot a string shot at her head. The string hit its mark, and the determined Weedle climbed, as though scaling Mt. Moon, to the peak, or Alex's head.  
Now Misty was screaming as well. A Caterpie had shot her leg with the sticky string, and was pulling as hard as it could to get her to move.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" Brock suddenly proclaimed. Misty whimpered, but obliged, and the 7 now followed the bug. Weedle rode atop Alex's hair like a captain would ride a ship, proud. Alex, meanwhile, was shuddering in fright. Jakob didn't seem to be doing to well either.

The Caterpie led them through a bush and into a clearing. There was an abandoned clipboard and a few foot prints, leading off into the bushes. Ash trudged on, now leading the 7 to the Professor, or so they hoped.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Let me go! What are you going to do with me?" Oak yelled. He was struggling against ropes, tied to a tree. His lab coat had ben removed, and over in the corner, Butch was trying it on.

"Fit's like a glove!" He said in his gravelly voice. Cassidy nodded happily.

"Now we just have to find the brats and make them believe you are the real Professor... Easy enough!" She said. She pulled on a lab coat of her own, and pulled a wig that looked like Professor Oak's hair out of a bag, along with some identical clothes. Butch pulled these on, and Cassidy pulled on a purple wig. They seemed set to go, and just in time. Voices began to come from behind a bush, and the two crooks rushed out to greet them.

"Hello hello, young ones!" Butch said. His voice, though, stayed the same, and Ash pulled a skeptical face.

"Professor? What's with your voice?" He asked. Butch hastily covered up.

"I- I have a cold, Ash!" He fake coughed, and when Ash nodded happily, Butch sighed in relief. To get caught that fast? That's would be Jessie and James worthy, and he could NOT have that!

"Who's that?" Alex asked, pointing to Cassidy.

"I'm his new assistant! I'm Cass- Er- Jessie! Yes, that's who I am! Jessie!" Her panicking made Alex feel worried. This was no assistant, but she couldn't prove that...

"Hey, Professor! Do ya have any spare Pokemon for my friends here? They need some to start their journeys!" Ash asked. Butch nodded, playing along in order to execute the plan. He led the 7 to the beginning of the forest, and stoped suddenly, sweat-dropping nervously.

"Uh... Jessie? Do you know where we are?" Now Alex knew something was off. How could the Pokemon Professor know his way around his forest?

"Jessie" sweat dropped, and shook her head violently. A strand of bright yellow hair popped out... Very familiar yellow hair.

OK, so we had the gravelly voice, the yellow hair, the nervousness... There was only one way to find out the truth.

"Is your name Botch?" Alex asked innocently. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy, until...

"No! MY NAME IS NOT BOTCH, IT'S BUTCH!" He roared. Cassidy's eyes widened, and she shook her head harder. The purple wig fell clean off, revealing the two Blaziken leg shaped, yellow, pigtails. Everyone else gasped, but Alex just smirked.

"I knew it was Team Rocket from the start!" Alex laughed, answering everyone's unspoken question. Brock was staring at her as if he had never seen a girl before... And that was creepy.

"Butch! You ruined the plan!" Cassidy cried, slapping him. Butch spluttered an apology, but Cassidy wasn't listening. She had whipped out a keypad with a giant red button, and pressed it. A net shot out and trapped Alex, Jakob, Michael, and the overconfident Weedle still atop Alex's head. They struggled, but it was no use. They were stuck.

"Bulbasaur! Go!" Ash cried, throwing the Pokeball into the sky. The familiar red light came out, and Bulbasaur materialized. It called it's own name a few times, awaiting a command.

"Razor Leaf!" He cried, and Bulbasaur obliged, shooting the leaves into the net. It did no damage, however, and Ash gasped.

"Ha! It's leaf proof! We've learned from those idiots Jessie and James!" Cassidy cried. A bush a few feet away began to rustle, and out popped Jessie and James themselves. And they looked really mad.

"Hey! We're no idiots!" Jessie called, seething with anger at her rival. James nodded angrily beside, and Meowth brandished his claws threateningly.

"We work really hard to do our job right! We'd do it right if it weren't for those darn twerps!" James cried. Cassidy and Butch whipped around, lab coats flying, and thus began the great Motto Battle of 2014.

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie and Cassidy called in unison.

"Make it Double!" James and Butch yelled at the same time.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To blight all peoples in every nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"To extend our reach to the galaxies above!"

"Jessie!"

"Cassidy!"

"James!"

"Butch!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Raticate!"

The seven watched this exchange with varying levels of confusion. Only when the two Team's Pokemon finished off did the Team members seem to remember the presence of the seven, and both yelled their demands.

"Give us your Pokemon, and the new twerps!" Jessie and James yelled.

"Give us your Pokemon!" Butch and Cassidy cried. Alex and her brothers, hanging from a tree in the net, watched with increasing annoyance. They just wanted to be let down...

"Let Alex and her brothers down!" Ash cried. Jessie, James, and Meowth finally seemed to notice the trapped status of the three, and gasped in delight.

"Now all we got t' do is snag da bag!" Meowth cried. THey rushed forward and grabbed the net, laughing maniacally. Ash and his friends, of course, ran after them, while Matthias stayed behind to fight off Cassidy and Butch. He released a Weedle, and began to command it to fight.

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Ha! Now we've got the twerps! Now, Meowth, take us to the boss!" Jessie laughed in delight. James was behind her, making sure the three kids were tied the right way, so that they couldn't escape.

"Yeah! Here we go!" Meowth pushed a few buttons, and their balloon shot off in the direction of a hill. They didn't see the Pikachu riding a Pidgeotto underneath, shooting small sparks from its cheek sacs.

"How much farther, Meowth? These twerps do know how to struggle effectively, I'll give them that..." James whined. He gestured to the three kids, and he was right. They were wiggling around, struggling as hard as they could, and the ropes were moving slightly. Every time they moved, James would move them back, much to the annoyance of the three.

"Almost dere..." Meowth sighed. James nodded solemnly, and got back to work.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled, jumping on board. Pidgeotto cawed, and slashed a huge gash in the Meowth balloon. Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed, and Pikachu thunder-shocked them. They blasted off, screaming loudly. Pikachu crossed the basket, and scratched and bit at the ropes binding Alex, Jakob, and Michael. The three helped, once they realized what Pikachu was trying to do, and got unstuck.

They grouped around the banister. Pikachu jumped back onto Pidgeotto, and motioned to the kids to jump. The ground was close enough now to jump without getting injured.

They jumped, and hit the ground running. They stopped once they came to a very peculiar tree, with ropes wrapped around it and tied in a knot.

They stepped around and found... Professor Oak. His mouth was gagged and he was roped up, his usual white lab coat missing. His eyes widened when they came, and he began to try and get them to help. Like they needed persuasion.

Oak stood up and shook off the remaining ropes, thanking Alex, Jakob, and Michael profusely.

"You're welcome Professor!" Alex chirped. Then she realized something... Professor...

"Hey... We need some Pokemon to start our journey with... Do you have any?" She asked. Oak nodded happily.

"I have a few... Anything for the people who saved me, no one usually comes through this forest... I have an Oddish, an Eevee, a Diglett, a Goldeen, and a Poliwag. You can choose any of them, as long as you promise to take care of them." The three kids nodded eagerly, and Oak fished five Pokeballs from his pocket.

"You're lucky I have them with me. Now, young lady, which one do you choose?" He asked Alex. She jumped up and down eagerly, and answered quickly.

"Eevee! I choose Eevee!" She cried. Oak nodded and handed her the Pokeball. She smiled and held it gingerly.

"Now... What do you want, young man?" He asked Jakob. He quickly replied, "Diglett!" and Oak handed him the Pokeball. He held it like it was a lifeline, staring at it in disbelief.

"Now..." Oak began, but was cut off by Michael's excited cry of "Oddish, please!" He handed him the Pokeball, and he took it happily.

"Pikapi!" Came a cry from the bushes, and Pikachu emerged, followed by Ash, Misty, and Brock.

"Hi guys! Look who we found! He gave us some Pokemon, now I've got an Eevee!" Alex cried happily. She threw the Pokeball, and Eevee popped out.

"Ee! Vui!" It cried, jumping into her arms. She pet it happily, and Misy cooed.

"It's cute! What did you get Jakob?" She asked. He threw his POkeball without hesitation, and Diglett came out.

"Diglett dig!" It cried.

"A diglett... Cool!" Ash laughed. Michael let out his Oddish, who chirped happily and ran up to hug his leg.

Alex ran a hand through her Eevee's fur as she stooped low to scan Diglett with her Pokedex necklace.

Everything was perfect... For now...

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N Woah, cliffhanger! Alright, I think I made it to 4000 words... So I'm good. Anyway, I still need proofreaders... So here's a sample of my book... It's chapter one. It's not even close to done yet, and I need editors and proofreaders... And a few people to do advertisement. The people picked will get a free ebook copy, and will be mentioned in the book. Thanks in advance to all the appliers... Apply by PM only, please. Also, I need 3 more OCs and then that's it for now, OK? Anyway... Here's your sample, it's chapter one, Alex, the Dull Monster. And yes, it is the same Alex from this Fic... Anyway Read and Review!

Dull.

If she had to pick one word to describe her life, that would be it. Dull. Everything. Just plain dull.

Even her. Alex was dull. She was duller than dull. She was the queen of dull. At least, that's what she thought. Everything from her wire rimmed glasses, which covered her blue eyes, to her short, frizzy, dirty-blond hair, it was just all dull. She wished it wasn't. She wished and hoped and prayed. But nothing ever worked. Never has the supposedly "Frizz Fighting" shampoo worked. Never have the contact lenses worked. Nope, she was stuck like this. Stuck in her boring, geeky, frizzy, totally dull body.

It sort of made sense, when you thought about it, considering how boring and horrible her life was. Waking up every morning to the freezing temperatures outside, trudging through thick snow to get to school, because the buses don't go through her neighborhood, getting to school only to be called "Geek!" or "Freak!" by everyone at Juneau Middle School. Her only solace was from her only friend, Jessica Midron. But even Jessica was cooler than her, with her waist length, perfect shade of orange, hair, and her sea green eyes. Jessie was tall, but in a good way, and beautiful. Compared to her, Alex looked like a bald gorilla. In underpants. Sweating like a pig. And it stunk.

Now, Alex was always freezing, because, well, she lived in Juneau, which was always cold. The only time it got warm was for a week in summer, where Alex would take out her barely used swimsuit, and go swimming in the still freezing water. She would get out after a few minutes, due to the below zero temperature in the water. That stunk too.

On the morning she got the letter, it could have been like any other day. It was a Saturday, meaning that instead of school, Alex got to go to her mother's shop. And work. All day long. In the freezing cold December winter.

"Just another perk of being me..." Alex thought as she trudged downstairs. Her father was waiting there, reading through the mail, while Alex got herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. She loved that cereal, and ate it obsessively, even though the leprechaun on the box totally freaked her out.

"Hey, Alex, you've got a letter." Her dad said, distractedly handing it to her while he read another letter. Now Alex was confused. She was doing fine in school, so it wouldn't be a teacher's note. She didn't belong to any clubs or anything like that, so it couldn't be that. It wouldn't be a tax bill, because she was only 13.

"What is this?" She mumbled as she slit open the envelope. She didn't see the thick red writing on the back of the paper, spelling out,

"Ireland Academy of Dreams"

But no one ever did.


	4. Bus Ride

A/N Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for the wait. I went to a Halloween party on Friday, ate more candy than should be allowed, and got completely sugar rushed. Now I'm having an allergy attack from pollen(Pollen in November? Seriously universe?). My nose is stuffier than Percy Weasley during HBP, and I've been resting for the past few days. I've gotta get better by tomorrow, because it's my parents anniversary! We're going to an Italian restaurant, and I really want some Lasagna and garlic bread. But I'm not going to bore you with my life right now...

I got a lot of OC submissions last time, so it's time to use 'em! Also, I forgot to give people credit for the OCs in the last two chapters, so I'm gonna do it now.

Matthias Salizem belongs to GuestiAm

Briar Victoria belongs to Ultima-Owner

Constantine Grey belongs to 765mkoijn

Also thanks to 765mkoijn for applying for the proofreading job! Now... I need two more, so I can have a rounded opinion of the book I'm writing, so I'll take two more applicants by PM. If your a guest... Then review an application and I'll check it out. Thanks.

There will be shipping in this story! Per my brother's request(Yes, I do have a brother... Alex, Jakob, and Michael are based on them...) Jakob will be shipped with Misty... And I'll be shipped with Brock... And poor Ash and Michael will have to find someone else. I always did like Advanceshipping... And maybe Michael can have Dawn... I don't really know yet. I'll take suggestions, though.

I'm also planning on continuing my other story, Red Lightning! Yes, that's right, after a 6 month or so Hiatus, I'm back in business!

Also, just to clear up some confusion, this is set around the time that Misty gets Psyduck... And I'll blame any paradoxes or... Black worm holes ripping up time and space to plot holes.

I'm gonna try to make it to 5000 words this time... I want my chapters to be longer. Probably won't make it. Bear with me, as the various plot bunnies filling my head escape.

Now, on to the story!

*******************************Line Break********************************

"Ee! Vui!"

"Hi Eevee."

Alex absentmindedly pet Eevee's soft brown fur as she browsed her new Pokedex. As that salesman from Pallet, Mr. Grey, had promised, Flygon's entry was in here, along with a picture... Strangely enough, it was the exact same picture she had seen a few months ago on Bulbapedia...

She had also scanned her friends Pokemon. Right now, she was browsing Brock's Vulpix's entry. The little fire fox Pokemon had a pretty good move-set for the level it was at.

The bus they were on gave a sudden jolt, and screeched to a rickety stop as steam billowed from the breaks. This old bus seemed unsafe... Possibly even deadly, even though Ash had assured them that it was safe.

"Cinnabar Port," The bus' electronic voice drawled from the crackly speakers. Alex sighed in defeat, slinking down in the leather seat. Pewter City was the last stop on this darn bus... And they were on the second out of eight. Why would this bus go all the way to the other side of freakin' Kanto before the next town? Why couldn't they just have walked?

Behind her, Jakob gave a yell of indignation. Ash was fighting with him about something, while Brock desperately tried to stop them before they made a scene.

Misty was discussing the advantage of electric types over water types, and how to win a battle like that. Alex already pretty much knew. Use a Corsola, it saves time and hassle.

"Alex... Which is better in a battle? Water or electric?" Misty asked, snapping Alex out of her bored daze. She repositioned Eevee in her lap so she could face Misty, and thought for a second.

"Well, it depends on move-set and level, and most of all which Pokemon you use. If I'm using, say, a Corsola, its secondary rock typing is resistant to electric, and it'd know rock type moves to beat an electric type. But if someone used a Chinchou against my Corsola, then it's be different because Chinchou has water and electric types, so the rock type side would be weak to water, and the water type side would be weak against electric. It all depends." She rambled. Michael looked annoyed; he knew all this. Misty, meanwhile...

"Wow! You sure know a lot about Pokemon. How'd you learn all that? And what's a Corsola?" She asked. Alex laughed; she'd know soon enough.

"A little bird named Google Search Bar told me..." Michael laughed. "Here... That's a Corsola." She pointed to her Pokedex, which had a picture of the Johto dual-type on its screen.

"It's cute! Where can I get one?" She gushed. Alex answered quickly.

"Johto." At Misty's confused expression, she continued to explain. "It's another region, and, seeing as it does have a League and gyms and all that, Ash will probably want to go. Maybe you'll go with him?" Alex smirked slightly, knowing the answer full well... But Tracey came first...

Misty chuckled. "If there's a League... He'll be there. And I'll have to go along. He'll get lost any other way." She sighed.

"But won't Brock be there?" Jakob asked, hanging his head between the girls, brown hair hanging in Alex's lap. Alex twisted her head around; he was standing tip-toe on the seat to eavesdrop. Ash got up too.

"I don't get lost that easily!" He retorted, glaring indignantly at Misty. She laughed in his face.

"Yes, yes you actually do..." She sighed. Jakob gave a yelp as Ash flopped back down onto his seat, and plunged forward into Misty's lap. Brock burst out laughing as Jakob turned beet red, and jumped up from the seat as though Misty had porcupine quills.

Alex clapped a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Smooth, man. She'll surely go out with you now..." She dissolved into laughter. Jakob hit her over the head with his own mallet(where did he get that?) and turned even redder, if that was even possible. Misty turned red as her hair.

Michael shushed them. Alex was about to retort when she saw his face. It was ashen.

"Michael?" She asked. He put a finger to his lips.

"Those people over there... They're watching us." He gestured to an elderly couple over in the corner. It was a woman, with gray hair in a very familiar fashion... The man had similarly familiar hair, and in between them was a kid. He(assuming it WAS a he) had bright blond hair and an egg shaped face.

"It's Team Rocket." She said calmly. She wasn't scared of them at all... In fact...

She got up, despite Michael's requests, and approached them. Their eyes widened as she got closer, and they began scrambling to leave the bus, though they were halfway to between Cerulean and Pewter and the bus wouldn't stop.

"Those people are Team Rocket!" She declared loudly. They stopped scrambling, and Jessie straightened up.

"Oh! Hello Dearie! What did you say?" She said, disguising her voice with a croaky old lady voice, like Alex had seen her do a few times in the Anime.

"I said, you're Team Rocket." She accused again. Heads were turning in their direction, people shocked at the young teen accusing the nice old people, but she didn't waver.

"Oh, you must be mistaken, Dearie." James said, picking up Meowth to make it look like he was a beloved Grandson or something. Alex stepped forward, and smirked. She had watched enough episodes to know their weakness.

"_Double Trouble._" She snarled. They wavered for a moment, and then Jessie seemed to bend to her temptation.

"Prepare for Trouble!" She yelled. Everyone on the bus except for Jakob and Michael gasped in shock, including Ash, Misty, and Brock. Some people never learn...

Team Rocket did the motto, throwing their clothes off with a flourish. They somehow pulled off their old-timey clothes, glasses, hair dye, shoes, and makeup and replace it with their uniforms in one second... Alex had always wondered how they did that.

"Alright, so you got us! So what?" Jessie said calmly. Meowth stepped forward, pulling out a big red button, and slammed his whole fist into it. A beeping noise resounded through the bus, and a net shot out, trapping Alex inside.

"H-hey! What's this for?!" She yelled. They cackled evilly.

"Ha! It's a net, twerp!" Jessie laughed.

"Duh!" James said.

"Now for da finale!" Meowth smirked as he pulled out another remote. He pressed the button, and a huge vacuum thingy erupted from the handle.

"What is that?" Jakob yelled over the machines whirring motor, one hand gripping Diglett's Pokeball.

"Oh, nothin' really. Just a special vacuum dat'll suck up any Pokeballs within 10 miles!" Meowth cackled, soon joined by Jessie and James as the Pokeballs of everyone in the old bus got sucked into the vacuum tube.

"Eevee!" Alex cried as her beloved Pokemon was sucked past her. She tried to reach out for it, but the net electrocuted her.

"Ouch! EEVEE!" She yelled. Team Rocket began laughing harder, more evilly.

"Hey! Flare!" A man yelled from behind. Alex turned, and saw a man, around 20, grasping desperately around him as a Pokeball zoomed away from him.

"That's it!" Alex cried. She hated seeing all these poor people worried about their Pokemon. She whipped out her Pokedex, and pressed a button. Now she was really glad she had downloaded that phone app.

"Help! We're on a bus between Cerulean and Pewter and Team Rocket is stealing all our Pokemon! They've got me in an electric net!" She cried into the Dex as Pikachu shot past, screaming for Ash.

After she hung up, distant sirens could already be heard. Wow, fast cops.

"It's too late! I've called the cops!" Alex called out to Team Rocket, ignoring the now sappy, lovey-dovey look on Brock's face.

"Oh no! We only have... 200 Pokemon now, right? We're doomed!" James yelled sarcastically.

"Not for long!" Michael yelled, charging forward towards Alex. Getting the idea, the others charged as well.

Michael began to pull at the net trapping Alex. She joined in, gritting her teeth against the electric shock coursing through her body. Soon enough, all 6 were pulling against the rope, and it was slowly weakening.

"Ha ha h-HEY! JAMES, THEY'RE GETTING OUT!" Jessie shrieked. James lunged, trying to get them to stop, but, being James, he missed, crashing into an old lady in the back. She promptly began to hit him with her iron purse, yelling "Bad Kitty!".

The rope began to break, strands of fiber falling off at a very quick pace. Finally, one of the strands broke completely, and Alex was able to crawl out.

She quickly glanced over at Meowth. He was trying to get James away from the old lady's clutches, and the vacuum was discarded at his feet. Man, this was sometimes too easy.

She lunged for it, but Jessie got there first.

"No way you're getting these that easy!" She laughed, snatching up the vacuum.

"Oh yeah?" Alex laughed as she charged Jessie, taking the female Rocket by surprise. The vacuum tube got knocked out of her hand, and went rolling across the bus floor. Ash caught it, and hit the reverse button. Pokeballs went shooting everywhere, and Pikachu and Eevee came out unharmed. Well, maybe a bit disgruntled.

"Hey! How dare you get your filthy twerpyness on me?" Jessie gasped, trying to get out from underneath Alex, who was trying to keep her pinned in turn. James screamed in pain from somewhere behind her. Apparently the old lady was giving him more trouble than he could have doubled in a lifetime.

Alex could hear battles breaking out behind her, despite the fact that the bus was seriously to small for that. She heard Meowth screaming a battle cry, and Jakob's Diglett sending out a sand attack. Adding to the noise, the once-distant sirens were getting louder by the second, and she could hear the growling of an Arcanine behind her. This was getting out of hand...

"I'm going to let you up now. If you try to get away before Officer Jenny comes..." Alex ignored the fact that Brock's ears perked up suddenly. "I will personally have Eevee bite that hair off your head." Alex threatened. Jessie's gloved hand impulsively grabbed her magenta hair, and she nodded fearfully.

Alex rolled off her, and allowed her to get up. A sudden cry from behind caused her to turn suddenly.

"Weedle! String shot!" A girl yelled, flicking her dirty blond hair out of her eyes. Her bug type(Misty was shrieking and climbing up Brock, while Jakob hid behind a chair) complied happily, shooting sticky string at Jessie until she was tied up considerably well. She grunted in frustration, struggling against her new webby bonds.

"Thanks..." Alex trailed off as she saw Michael's Oddish struck down by Meowth. She dodged around the girl, calling for Eevee to use sand-attack on the scratch cat Pokemon.

Meowth was blown back by the grains of sand hitting his face, and Michael gave her a quick thanks before rushing back in to help Jakob, spraying a borrowed potion onto Oddish.

"Hey! Let me help!" The girl gasped. She gestured to the multiple Pokeballs hanging off her belt.

"OK, fine. Send out as many Pokemon as you can, we need to stop the battles. They're mostly caused by Meowth... James is getting a concussion over there, he's not really doing anything... Some people are even battling each other, you try to stop them." Alex instructed her.

"I'm Abby, by the way." She said before rushing off towards the back of the bus, releasing a Trapinch and a Treeko from her Pokeballs.

"Alright, Eevee, let's try to maintain _some_ control here." Alex stood up on the front seat.

"Eevee! Can you use screech?" Eevee shook her head sadly. "Hmm... Alright then. LISTEN UP!" She yelled to the various trainers on board. "STOP FIGHTING! WE HAVE TO STOP! THE POLICE ARE COMING!" Brock sank to his knees in joy... Until Misty grabbed him violently by the ear and dragged him back to his feet.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE WHO HAS LOST A POKEMON, GO TO JAKOB OVER IN THE CORNER. EVERYONE ELSE, SIT THE HECK DOWN." Alex yelled, sinking back into the seat. People could be so annoying sometimes...

Abby sunk into the seat next to her. Now that the turmoil was done, she got a better look at her. She had a dirty blond pixie cut, with her bangs swept to one side. Her eyes were bright green, and she was wearing a graphic tee with a Meowth on it. The Meowth had a mustache, and it said, in rainbow letters, "Meowth-stache". Her Treeko lept into her lap.

"So, you've got a Treeko, and a Trapinch... You lived in Hoenn?" Alex asked. "I'm Alex." She added quickly as an afterthought.

"Yup! I wanted to come to Kanto though... I just love Psyduck and I needed to catch one." She gushed. Alex smiled.

"Hey Misty!" She yelled. The red-head turned, leaving Brock laying on the floor with one ear unnaturally long.

"Yeah?" She asked. Alex immediately requested to see Psyduck. Confused, Misty released the Dopey Duck Pokemon. Abby grinned happily as Psyduck materialized, calling out its name and holding its head with its stubby paws-er-flippers.

"It's so cute!" She squealed. It almost blocked out James' squeal of pain as the purse collided with his head, making a dull _thump_ sound.

She picked up Psyduck, squeezing it happily. Psyduck replied with his usual grunt of confusion, holding its little head in its hands.

Jakob approached the group of girls, leading a man wearing very simple clothes towards them. Just a white tee, blue-jeans, and a brown jacket. He looked mildly confused.

"Hey... Alex, this man says he lost an Arcanine, named Flare. I can't find it anywhere." Jakob leaned in closer. "He's blind, he can't find anything." Alex nodded, but the man seemed to have heard them.

"Hey! I may not see, but there is nothing wrong with my hearing!" He said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Alex nodded again.

"Sorry, Sir. I heard an Arcanine earlier when I was pinning Jessie to the ground. I don't know where it went." She shrugged. "We should go ask around, maybe someone's seen it." She threw a suspicious look at Meowth, who was being backed into a corner by Abby's Trapinch and someone's Koffing.

"I saw one! I saw it!" Abby gasped suddenly. Alex whipped around.

"Where?" She asked. Abby's face fell.

"I saw it... I saw it walk out of the door over there..." She sighed. "Sorry..."

Great, so the Arcanine was gone. Now what?

"It couldn't have gone that far, let's go look." Misty suggested. Alex nodded, and, with Eevee on her shoulder, walked out of the double doors.

It was immediately obvious what had happened. The Arcanine had gone to alert the police to where they were, and had succeeded, judging by the rapidly growing figures of motorcycles on the horizon, led by a proud Arcanine.

"There it is!" Alex sighed in relief. She didn't want anyone to lose their Pokemon.

"Sir, your Arcanine is right there. Want me to lead you to it?" Jakob asked kindly. The man stared at the area where Jakob's voice had been heard from. He shook his head no.

"I can find my own way to Flare, thank you very much." He sucked in a bit of air. "Flare! C'mere girl!" He yelled out to the road. The Arcanine perked up immediately, and began to bound towards him.

It got to him with surprising speed, and immediately took up a post beside him. It seemed to be trained to help him, and well at that.

"Good girl." He praised her, patting her gently on the head. She barked happily; she liked being pet.

"What's going on? Where's Team Rocket?" Officer Jenny asked, parking her cop-motorcycle. The metal side of the bus next to her warped and melted, and Brock jumped through, smoothing his hair and swaggering towards Jenny. Alex knocked him violently out of the way, approaching the cop.

"Everything's fine. I got one tied up, on is being taken care of by... An old lady, and one is trapped by two Pokemon. We got them." Alex said proudly, gesturing to the bus, where James' screams were audibly heard.

Alex led the cop into the bus, and showed her Team Rocket. It seemed the old lady had gotten bored of James, as he was slumped on the floor with Starmies flying around his head.

"Good work. How did you do it?" Jenny asked, slightly awed. A beginner trainer fighting off two fully grown trainers and their talking Pokemon, while all of the Pokemon were caught and trapped? How was that possible.

"Well, it was mostly Michael." She pointed to her youngest brother, who blushed and mumbled something inaudible. "He told everyone to help get me out of the net I was trapped in, and then I tackled Jessie, and Ash let all the Pokemon out. Then Abby had her Weedle string shot Jessie, James got first degree pursed, and Meowth got trapped by the Trapinch and the Koffing. After that we just got everyone their Pokemon back, then we found you guys, thanks to this guys Arcanine." Alex rushed. Jenny nodded.

"Great job. And we wouldn't have found the bus without the Arcanine. Who's it's owner?" Jenny asked. Alex pointed to the man.

"Thank you sir. Your Arcanine is very well trained." She praised. Arcanine puffed up proudly.

"My name is Robert. Robert Sight." He said, nodding at the praise the Officer was giving him.

"Thanks Mr. Sight." Jenny said. She turned to Alex. "We should get Team Rocket into the truck. Can you handle getting Jessie?" She asked.

"Sure! All you've really gotta do is threaten her hair. Then she'll do anything, she loves that stuff." Jenny nodded, then set off to get James.

Alex approached Jessie, who snarled. "What do you want now, twerp? Come to gloat?" She asked, glaring daggers. If looks could kill...

"Nope! I'm here to bring you to jail!" She answered brightly. "Now don't move, or Eevee will bite the hair off your head." Jessie nodded fearfully. "Alright, Eevee, bite!" Jessie flinched, trying, and failing, to block her hair, but Eevee bit the string shot off her torso instead. Sh relaxed one she realized her limb-like hair was still intact.

"Eevee, stand ready. I may need you to bite." Alex ordered her Pokemon. Eevee nodded, getting into an offensive stance, snarling. "Alright, into the truck." She ordered, pointing at the jail cell-like truck. Jessie glared and climbed out of the bus and into it.

James was led in soon after, mumbling something about how he had always known that purses were evil, and Meowth climbed in after.

The door was slammed shut by a deputy, and the truck drove off. A signature yell was carried away by the air. "We're carted off again!"

"Thank you for leading us to them. We've been looking for these two for a while now. Take this as a reward." She handed Alex a sack. Upon closer inspection, she found that is was filled with Poke-dollars. Gasping in surprise, Alex thanked Jenny profusely, who said that it was nothing.

"Her kindness, so wonderful, so beautiful! A beauty like that can only belong to the wonderful, the amazing, the stunning, the aw- Not the EAR!" Misty dragged Brock away from the stunned Officer, mumbling about regretting leaving her mallet in Cerulean.

"What was that about...? Do I even want to know?" Jenny asked, staring at the spot Brock had been standing on. Alex sighed.

"He's... Uh... Just a tad bit obsessed, and let's leave it at that." She sighed again, face-palming. Seriously, if she had a nickel for every time she had seen Brock do this on the anime, she would be the richest girl alive. Seriously, her and Jakob had even begun to call it Brocksportation, the way he somehow teleported to pretty girls, because calling it "The way that Brock somehow teleports to pretty girls like an Alakazam" was a bit too much of a mouthful.

"Alex! That's Pewter!" Jakob yelled, pointing at the distant view of buildings on the horizon. Leave it to him, the rock enthusiast, to find the rock type city.

Alex smiled. "Cool! Let's go, I want my Boulder Badge!" She pumped her fist, running off towards the city, and yelling a hasty goodbye to Jenny. The rest of the kids ran after her, joined by Abby, and Misty shook her head while she was running.

"Just like Ash..." She smirked.

*******************************Line Break********************************

A/N So, I guess I didn't make it to 5000... Darn. Ah well, maybe next time then. 3827 is pretty good too. Well, more than that now that I'm writing this note...

Anyway, I just had to have James say Dearie. God, I'm so obsessed with Once Upon a Time, I can't help it. Dearie is going to be showing up in a LOT of chapters now... I'm hopelessly obsessed!

I'm going to try to update The Sorting next... Then The Switch. Also, I need some votes... I'm not sure how to do a poll on my profile... So which one do you guys want? A Hinny(Harry x Ginny) story, A Rumbelle one-shot, or a TF fic. I've got ideas for all three. Here's some descriptions.

1- Love Knows no Bounds-

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny have a small talk in the Room of Requirement. HUGE amounts of fluff, and possibly ending in a marriage proposal. Rated T for Troll

2- Trust in Me-

Rumple told Belle he trusted her completely, and that's why he gave her the Dagger. Now Belle wants to give it back. Rumple has to convince her that he trusts her completely, but she doesn't trust herself! How could she, after what she did to him? Rumple needs to help her, but how? A little magic, of course! Rated T because just in case.

3- Troubles of an Eevee-

There are a whole lotta things that can make a day bad. Unmanageable hair? That's in the top five. Tripping in front of your crush? That's at least four. But being turned into an Eevee, and being sent to the world of the show you thought didn't exist? That's number two. One? Being caught by the one person you thought you'd never meet. Brock. Rated T just in case.

So which one should I write. I'll write all three eventually, but which one do you guys want first. I personally like the Eevee one, but the Rumbelle one is a close second.

Oh yeah! Robert Sight belongs to Tabos, Abby belongs to girloffewwords, and the old lady belongs to my friend Cecilia. She has never watched the show(I know! Le gasp!) but said she wanted to be in one of my fanfictions as an old person who had violence tendencies. I just watched Madagascar again, and I got this idea. Hope you liked how I used your OCs, guys!

Next chapter I use the last OCs. I'll take a few more submissions if anyone has any, but after that, no more, unless I choose to go against my own words. I already have one for next time, from 765mkoijn.

Also, updates may be a bit slow from now on(yes, I know they have already been slow...) but I'll try to keep up. After this week it should be back to normal, though. I have to plan a party for my friend.

Alright, I guess that's it. Tell me which one you want using PM, or if you're a guest, review, and I'll write them as fast as possible. So until next time! Read and review!


End file.
